dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Félicité
| numberofdays = 39 | previousseason = Turkey - Personality Clash The Greater Antilles (Side season) | nextseason = The Roman Empire - Pontine Islands }}Survivor: Félicité is the seventh season in DVMP's fantasy survivor series, with 21 contestants playing the game. It is co-hosted by Tozza6. Twists *'Masks': The identities (wiki usernames) of the players will be a secret; no one will know the true identity of a player until after that player has been eliminated, when the identity will be revealed. *'Bazaar': Previously used in Survivor: Bhutan, castaways will be able to purchase various items at a shop called the Bazaar using points earned mostly through Immunity Challenges and Bazaar Challenges. *'No Day One Tribes:' Tribes will be formed on Day Two. *'Day Two Elimination:' Each castaway will rank their fellow castaways from 1-20 based on who they want most on their tribe. Whoever receives the worst average ranking will be eliminated before tribes are even formed. *'Secret Partners:' Using the aforementioned rankings, castaways will be divided up into secret partners based on who they like least. These partners will be able to talk cross-tribe and must share idols. Any pairings to make the merge will receive a significant advantage, and the last pair standing will receive an even bigger advantage. **'Extra Votes:' For the two partnerships that made the merge, they were granted an endless supply of extra votes, one of which could be used each Tribal Council. The only condition was that both people had to agree on who to vote for. **'Jury Coach:' The partnership that lasted the longest was granted the ability to select a juror to have free communication with for the remainder of the game. *'Idol Clue Hidden in Plain Sight:' Before every Immunity Challenge, a short passage containing fake history will be read to the castaways. While they are told it is a "history lesson", in actual fact, the passages refer to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Tribe Switch:' At the Final 16, the tribes will switch into two new tribes. **'Backwards Schoolyard Pick:' A mystery power will be put up for offer at the bazaar, of which the two highest bidders will earn. These two people will then become tribe captains of the two new tribes. However, instead of alternating picking someone to join their tribe, they will alternate picking someone to join the opposite tribe. Castaways The Game } | None | | No Vote | 1st Eliminated Day 2 |- | | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | 2 | "He's a Walking Bulldozer" | None | | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | rowspan="2" | 3 | rowspan="2" | "Even the Tin Man Has a Heart" | rowspan="2" | , , | rowspan="2" | | | Evacuated Day 8 |- | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | 4 | "Villains Are so Overrated" | , | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 |- | rowspan="3" | 5 | rowspan="3" | "This Is Not Rainbow, Happy, Unicorn World" | rowspan="3" | , , , | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 15 |- | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 6th Voted Out Day 15 |- | |- | 6 | "Do Not Play Bad Cop with Me" | | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 18 |- | rowspan="2" | 7 | rowspan="2" | "This Color Is Uglier Than My Nose" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |- | |- | 8 | "The Capulets to My Montague" | | | | | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |- | 9 | "Nervousness Is Always Fun" | | | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 26 |- | 10 | "I Wish There Was a Tribal Stopper" | | | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 28 |- | 11 | "Silly What a Little Time in Felicite Can Do" | | | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 |- | 12 | "No More Happy Family Portrait" | | | | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 32 |- | 13 | "Chaos Does Not Help Me" | | | | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 34 |- | rowspan="5" | 14 | rowspan="5" | "Bet You Didn’t Expect Me to Still be Here" | rowspan="2" | | | | 15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 36 |- | | | | 16th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="2" rowspan="3" | Jury Vote | | rowspan="3" | 2nd Runner-Up |- | | Runner-Up |- | | Sole Survivor |} *Gertrude was granted automatic immunity due to purchasing the Double Tribal Council. Voting History } | | align= "left" | rowspan=21 | | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" rowspan="3" | Jury Vote |- | | | align= "left" | | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | |- | | | align= "left" | | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | align= "left" | | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | align= "left" | — | | — | | | — | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" | | | |- | | | align= "left" | | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | | | align= "left" | | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | | align= "left" | — | | — | | — | | — | — | | | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | | align= "left" | — | | — | | | — | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | | | align= "left" | — | | — | | — | | — | — | | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | | | align= "left" | | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | colspan="7" | | | |- | | | align= "left" | | — | — | — | | — | | | | colspan="8" | | | |- | | align= "left" colspan="2" | — | | — | | | — | | | colspan="12" |- | | align= "left" colspan="2" | | — | — | — | | — | | colspan="13" |- | | align= "left" colspan="2" | — | | — | | — | | colspan="14" |- | | align= "left" colspan="2" | — | | — | | | colspan="15" |- | align= "left" colspan="3" | — | | — | | colspan="16" |- | align= "left" colspan="3" | — | | | colspan="17" |- | align= "left" colspan="3" | — | | colspan="18" |- | align= "left" colspan="3" | | colspan="19" |- | align= "left" colspan="3" | colspan="20" |- | colspan="24" |- | colspan="3" align= "left" | colspan="10" | | | | colspan="8" |- | colspan="3" align= "left" | colspan="9" | | | colspan="10" |} Category:Season Category:Survivor: Félicité